Full Moon
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: To welcome death was to accept that his life was a lie. To cry out his emotions was to break his barrier and run towards the Truth. To lose was to humiliate and disgrace himself. To ponder on thoughts of the past and future was to ignore his deadly motives. During the Full Moon, all is unleashed, and it was then he realized what chances Fate had left him. Then a storm occurred.


**Why hello there. *Envy grin***

**Not to long ago did I discover the amazing anime, Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. My favorite character so happened to be a Homunculus, and when his death occured in Brotherhood I bawled my head off. You see, I saw Brotherhood first, and then FMA. Shape-shifter's death stuck in my head for so long I couldn't get rid of it, and it eventually developed into a sort of love for Envy. He's my new addiction. ;)**

**This story, as you already know, includes that very character. Read on, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Glistening specks of white floated against the darkness that blanketed the world above. A large, bright ball hid behind the silent gray whisps calmly passing by through the night. An array of inverted sunlight streamed through the flying pedestrians and spied brilliantly onto the land below. Threads of green sprouted up from the soil of which they were born on, and a crystal mirror reflected the looming scene above on it's icy surface as it gushed foward in a maze of movement. Tall, thick buildings of nature climbed their way up into the sky and presented flocks of warm colors upward one last time. But their fire did nothing to heat the icy atmosphere of Autumn. Instead, vibrant colors drifted in the air, waiting until a gentle arm swooped them off and carried them to an unknown destination. To one it seemed as though the enviroment was motionless, monotonous, and dead, but life gleamed with every step if the way as it had always been. Mortals could not see, hear, or feel them, but their looming prescence were enough to convince them real.

_So this is what it's come to._A very peculiar decoy thought to itself as it rested on nature's blanket, draping a leg over the gap ahead of it and swinging it around. He gladly took in a whoop of cold air, deploying it as soon as it entered. Although he proceeded to fidget without a care in the world, he was deep in thought; decieving the atmosphere around it, carefully plotting the next idol to complete the ledge which now briefly existed.

The chances were low.

It was risky.

But this was all it had to live for.

A final desperate hope that every single one of his brethren, including himself, strived for. The 'Mastermind' behind all of it controlled them with unrelenting force, manipulating and commanding them everything he needed or wanted. In truth, none of them had a life - the only reason why they followed so was because it was what they were created to do. Each had a different story to tell, but none of them took it happily.

The creature stared up at the sky in deep reminisce. It had been bestowed with the name of a deadly sin, and took the title and put it to great pride. He would walk amongst the innocent, those of which he hated, and drive them into mad oblivion. He urged them silently to fight in every way possible, and succeeded without them knowing of whom had done so. He was none other than a manipulator, a predator, an enemy, an assassin, a decoy, an enigma, a lier, a cheater, and a theif.

At times he would ask himself why he was so. Simply for the pleasure? Is that all he would do - bask in that of guilty amusement that didn't even satisfy his real needs? Most of the time his twisted mind would say yes, but at rational times such as this one where he had time to freely think about the situation, he would stumble back and forth in mild anticipation, more so reaching for the inevitable than THAT.

_Is this all I am?_The words would not stop echoing in his mind, as the words caved in on his very spirituallity and mocked him with short trances. He glanced over to the icy water yards away. Although a flashback came and went within a split-second, he needn't anything to know that was his punishment in the afterlife.

And he welcomed it.

He welcomed it with wide arms, at times impatient and finding himself walking towards it. He would sit by the rivers edge and stare at his own reflection, but he would go no further, for it was then he was reminded of the duty he had to fullfill. He could've ended his life anytime he wanted to, and everybody knew that he could, but he didn't because it wasn't meant to be. He'd have to wait. He was not all after his punishment, but simply leaving the strings. He wanted to be on his own, not controlled by another. He wanted to become that of which he hated.

Someday, he always thought to himself, someday it will happen. Lies entered his mind and manipulated him into thinking he WAS the ruler, and so would he remain. However, fantasies vanished before him like mist and he snapped into the unforgiving reality. There was no hope for him. Trash was all he would be after they accomplished what was to be done. And he hated it. He hated it all.

Cowardly ways were just of his doing. His qualia was nothing compared to that of his indulgence. Was he no better than his brother? Could he be different? And what of the others?

What of the others . . .

A quiet chuckle slipped through the corner of his mouth. It was impossible for him to think that way. He had always been so for himself that consideration never really took a toll in his life, and NOW to remember back to his comrades and pity them for their ignorance? It was ridiculous.

So who cared if they remained to be toys for Father? Certainly he didn't give a damn. Yet, it wasn't all him to sit around and ponder about those whom he traveled, more so glancing down at his feet and teasing the pipsqueaks that would never beat him.

Or so he thought.

That staring down at his feet was staring down at the core of the Earth. They were all equal, so who was he to say that he was superior? On the other hand, who's to say he wasn't? Internal conflict was a heavy burden he carried. Perhaps others did as well? Of course. Who's was more pitiful? In a way, he cared not whom had the greater difficulties but only wished he be left alone. Just wished to be human.

Sadness engulfed his corrupted being, and he gently bent his head down in defeat. A small tear fell down his face, and he grinned. Mentally laughing, his grin grew wider and wider until it was ear-to-ear.

But he dared not make a move, nor a sound.

He was still, like the rest, and would remain so until it was time.

He could never be human, and he knew it. It saddened him greatly and tormented his soul. Clenching a fist, he tried desperately to hide his melancholy in. Even when alone, he did not like feeding the world his weakness. Nobody would ever see it, except for the creature that created him and used him for personal gain. Nonetheless, as tense as he was, he could no longer hide it in. The helpless creature tipped his head back and screamed out, raw emotions purging themselves into the outer world. He fell onto his knees and continued to scream as it rained and then poured on his very being. Tears fell like waterfalls and screams ripped out like a banshee, but he did not stop, nor hesitate. For once he let his emotions out, something he had never done in his entire life. The melody of hate, pain, deppression, and so much more spilled out into the dead space around him. He stared up with abused amythest eyes into the night sky, mentally cursing at the heavens for bestowing upon him such a cruel fate.

His brothers, they heard, and snickered.

His sister, she felt, but went mute.

His Father, he saw, and laughed.

Shaking and collapsing onto the ground was nothing he would ever do, but now it made no difference. He had utterly humiliated himself, stripped himself of his dignity and let the world see it. There was nothing to give back to him. **Nobody** pitied him, **nobody**cared about him, **nobody** _loved_him. He was a tool and nothing more, and he hated it. Eventually he grew silent and the atmosphere went dead yet again. Lastly, before the end, he cried a small stream onto the ground but caused no physical damage to anything.

Once he stopped, he got up on his feet, brushed off the dirt and mud, and left.

And that was all.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**In this short oneshot story, I based it off of Envy's emotional torment from Brotherhood. All he wanted was to be human, as it says in the anime (perhaps even the manga, but I think the 2009 anime and manga vary a little bit). Yes, I know Envy was a sadistic creature that enjoyed seeing humans suffer and thought himself superior to them, and I included that in this oneshot. However, what if Envy felt something in his heart for others and was being broken by emotional stress because of the false life he was living? What if Envy wasn't all that bad? What if Envy could've been good, but never had the support or love or care and was simply_ lost_?**

**A short burst of inspiration in this was from:**

** jessky walker . deviantart art / Envy - 309132643**

** aoyume . deviantart art / Sad - Envy - 30933014?q = boost%3 Apopular %20 sad%20envy&qo=1**

**The songs I listened to while writing this was: **

** www . youtube watch ? v = Vg7wdiAWpd0**

** www . youtube watch ? v = e0SrR4jL6ns**

**(Take out spaces)**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review, or I'll send Father after you.**


End file.
